


Warrior

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Mulan's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by early season Two.

For the love of him

I dedicate my life to her

For the love if him

I will become guardian to this gentle creature

 

For the love of him

I will find her strength, sacrifice my own

For the love of him

I dog her steps and lose myself

 

For I am warrior


End file.
